Complicated
by Hedwig199
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been keeping a summer romance secret, and Hermione's sick of Draco acting one way and being another. Songfic Complicated By Avril Lavigne. R&R.


A/N: I've made this for some reasons. First, I have recently been losing my mind since I couldn't talk to my best friend Padfoot for a while, so there's no one to talk about Panic! At the Disco or Fall Out Boy or Gym Class Heroes with for God's sake! So, lately, I've been slipping back to when I was in 5th grade and listened to Avril Lavigne.

Second, ever since I've heard the song Girlfriend and seen the video, even though I like it some, I think it's too stupid and I liked it when her music wasn't about mindlessly trying to make some preppy girl suffer and get her brainless boyfriend who doesn't seem to do anything but stand there, confused and/or smiling, or have a personality for that matter. I don't think she's changed, but her music sure is.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. Don't own Avril Lavigne's music, lyrics, or anything of the sort. I also don't own any HP characters.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Uh huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh huh_

_Uh huh_

_That's the way it is_

I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco, smirking at his friends as they all grinned and laughed fakely. I sighed. Only if he would just be real. Ron and Harry are to oblivious to notice how in love with him I am. Ginny knew, of course.

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh_

_Uh huh_

_That's the way it is_

Our relationship obviously hadn't been seen, but after that talk we had over the summer, anything's possible. We were in love, deep love. After night, early morning we saw each other but...in the middle, we're strangers. Heh, I wish. We were enemies; and I hated it. Hes saw me staring, and stopped smirking. It was obvious Blaise Zabini had asked him what he was staring about and he looked away, blushing. I felt tears come to my eyes.

_Chill out_

_Whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back_

_its all been done before_

_And if only you could let it be_

_You will see_

**Flashback**

**"Hey...Granger!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, surprised to see Draco Malfoy running towards my suburban house. My Mum and I had been gardening, but she went in to get some more seeds.**

**"Hi...Malfoy?" I asked, taking off my gloves.**

**"I saw you here and just wanted to say...hi.." he said slowly, panting. I surveyed him to see if he were sick. He had been built nicely, I must've admit, but ignored that.**

**"What..what are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"I just moved here...I mean, we haven't had enough money in the family to keep the Manor clean and my Mum is horrible with dealing with Muggle utilities, bills, all that, so we decided to get some place in the suburbs," he said simply. I nodded, smiling nervously. "So, is it a good place to live?"**

**"Are you okay? Whatever happened to "Mudblood" ?" I asked angrily, turning from him.**

**"I've kind of gotten over that, I'm not a child anymore, you know," he said simply. I nodded warily, still remembering to watch my back around him.**

**"So..I..." Malfoy couldn't seem to get the words out. "I've got...I mean, if your not busy-"**

**"Draco Malfoy, are you asking me out?" I asked, absolutely stunned. He scratched his neck and looked away, blushing.**

**'Listen, Granger...I've..for a while, I've...liked you, a lot. I don't know what the hells the matter with me, either, but I just do. I was going to ask if you want to help me unpack," he said, breathless with this confession of feelings.**

**"Uhm..I...sure!" I asked, flabbergasted. Forgetting about gardening, I dropped my gloves and we walked to his house in silence. What had I to lose, I was just helping him anyway.**

**Flashback Ends**

_I like you the way you are_

_When were driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me_

_One on one_

_But you've become_

After that, I don't know. We both started to talk, and I found myself falling for him. Turns out he actually had a personality! We liked completely different things, sure; I was sugar and he was spice, and maybe that's why we love each other so much. Or, at least why I love him so much. The food disappeared and I got up, taking my books and sniffling slightly.

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

"Oi, Granger, might want to watch out! Some birds might next their way into your hair!" he called and I heard laughter. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I walked, my head down, not facing him. I looked back and when all their friends had said goodbye, he came up to me and talked to me in the empty corridor.

"Damn, I think I went a little too far," he muttered. I felt anger in me rise and I pushed him away, not saying a word. I wiped face viciously off my face. I was such an idiot to think he ever cared about me in the first place.

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

I stormed to Potions, as tears dripped down my face and onto the ground. I opened the door with a small bang and slammed it closed.

"Miss Granger," Snape hissed at me. "You'd think a know-it-all would know how to shut a door! 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"I"M SORRY SIR!" I meant to say it simply, but I had screamed it at him. He seemed taken aback for a second, then ignored it, meekly turning on the projector. Everyone stared at me and I just glared back. I saw Draco come in and sit down behind me.

"Mudblood was late today," I heard someone whisper to him.

"Really? We'll, she's probably crying because she's sad she broke her record," he snickered. I gripped my quill so hard it was nothing but a tattered mess of fuzz from the feather.

_And you fall, and you crawl, _

_and you break, and you take what you get_

_And you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

A felt a small pain shoot through my neck as little pieces of paper were being thrown at me from behind, hearing small snickers. He loved me. What a bloody joke. I had loved him. No joke. I'd never forget near the end of summer when he first kissed me; when we first went to a The Weird Sisters concert, our first date. A long relationship? Three months seems enough. but the time it takes for him to confess to everyone? Maybe a forever.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up, like your somethin' else_

_Where you are is where it's at you see_

_You're makin' me_

_Laugh out_

_When you strike a pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

It's almost like I don't know after two months wether or not him liking me or him hating me is the act and which is the real him. All I know is that I can't deny loving it when his lips meet mine, or when we talk, or dance. Whatever the occasion is, we're having fun. He claims to have liked me for a while; I claim to like him now. if he could admit it back them, why not now? What was different?

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watchin your back_

_Like you cant relax_

_You're trying to be cool, _

_You look like a fool to me_

Peer pressure, the only thing that exists not when you say it does, but when it happens. All this silly house rivalry, especially between Griffindor and Slytherin. Just because the founders didn't get along, that means we can't either? Is society that petty these days we have to follow in the same footsteps as said founds instead of making some footsteps of our own? _I guess so,'_ I decided as the pieces of paper were still thrown at me.

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else_

_Getting me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

I bit my lip. God, not only was Draco cute, he was...sweet. I mean, sure, a bitter as he acted and looked, he really seemed soft to me. Well, at least had a softer side. I don't know how to explain it, but he makes me feel alive again. But this is not what I wanted. I mean, if I thought we were going to be a picture perfect couple, I was drawing a blank.

_And you fall and you crawl_

_And you break and take what you get_

_And you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

But then again,he was just being so fake. "Someday, someday", he would say to me. When can I tell someone, anyone? When am I going to get my knight in shining armor that actually stands up for me when people like him tease me in the first place? Not that I need one, but I needed someone to love me in public. What was the point otherwise?

_No, no, no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no , no_

_(No, no, no)_

_No, no, no_

_(No, no, no)_

--------------------------------------------

At lunch, I picked at the cold roast beef unhappily. Ron and Harry were still in the common room and Ginny was sitting with Luna today. Who paid any attention to me anymore? No one..no one except for the man I loved. I hated him, I loved him. The worst kind of paradox, is it not? I saw him again, he was so handsome, and he was smiling a genuine smile. And it was at me. I lifted my head, confused.

_Chill out_

_Whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back_

_It's all been done before_

_And if only you could let it be_

_You will see_

He looked away and talking to Blaise, who stared shocked for a couple minutes, but nodded dumbly. Before I could think of what this meant, Ron and Harry came in and sat down.

"Hey, Mione, what's the matter?' Harry asked.

_Somebody else_

_'Round everyone else_

_You're watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

I conjured a fake but convincing smile. "Nothing that concerns you, Harry." Ron and Harry exchanged looks of belief and began eating. My face dropped as soon as they looked away. I looked over my shoulder unwillingly at him again. He was telling his stupid friends some foolish joke even Dumbledore wouldn't have understood, and he would have a good chuckle even if it weren't a joke! I stared, tears forming in my eyes and sniffled quietly. Why did he have to be so complicated?

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else_

_Getting me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

I hoped I would stop crying so that when Harry or Ron asked me what's wrong, I wouldn't look so weak. But then just continued talking about how horrible Snape was or something. he knew I loved him so much, but if he really did, why hadn't he said something? I mean, this being a one-sided relationship, I doubt it, but even so. Why is these fake friends of his so important?

_And you fall, and crawl_

_And you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_No, no, no_

I turned away from the boys, smoothing out my hair and pulling out a good book out of my school bag. I felt the urge to look up again ad followed through with it. Big mistake. He was staring at me, a completely incomprehensible look on his face as he did so. It seemed like his expression was full of remorse and worry, for even there I bet he could see the tears in my eyes. My eyes were pleading '_Please, just stop with the smoke and mirrors! I don't care what everyone thinks!"_ But I cleared my throat and look back down, only to glance up and nearly fall out my seat.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like someone else_

_Getting me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

He was getting up and marching up towards me, a determined look on his face. it got the attention of our classmates as he walked towards me. I felt the lump in throat form as he stood in front of me. My breath was caught in my throat. I didn't even expect what was happening next.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Get the hell away from here!" But he ignored him. Pulling me up by my arm, he pulled me close to him and closing his eyes, kissed me fiercely on the lips. Gasps emitted from surrounding tables, but I smiled when he let go. Draco really did care about me, he had all along. I'd been a fool to think otherwise.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger!" Draco said loudly.

_You fall and you crawl_

_And you break and take what you get_

_And you turn it into_

"I don't care who knows it!" He exclaimed again. He looked back down at me. "Because she's got a smile brighter than the sun and a brain to match. And I would trade her for all the friends in the world if it just meant I got to see her face again." He said, more to me than to everyone else. I freely let tears go down my cheeks and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I said softly.

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

"I love you too." he whispered into my ear. " I was bloody damn fool to think I wanted to hide this." I looked to my friends and beamed, but they just stared, in absolute shock. The euphoria was too supreme at this point to care.

"Well, it's about time!" Ginny exclaimed, knowing of this all along. I knew there was going to be a rocky road ahead of us, but in the end, it'd be worth the wait.

_No, no, no_

A/N; yeah, i was bored. So here. Uhm, review.


End file.
